A New Chapter
by Monicaischeche
Summary: After the Cullens left Bella in New Moon, a lot has changed. New friends, New life, New Country, and New Start. But is there room for a New love? Can the ice queen her self win the heart of the New Bella? Or has Edward broke Bella beyond repair?
1. Chapter 1

**Please don't kill me for not updating any of my other fanfics in a year… But, I recently went through a lot of personal things as well as school biting me ass. However that's a story for another day.**

**But for now I'm back and will try and update one a month to keep thing flowing. **

**So as you are aware this is a Bella x Rosalie FanFic.**

**Summary: After the Cullens left Bella in New Moon, a lot has changed. New friends, New life, New Country, and New Start. But is there room for a New love? Can the ice queen her self win the heart of the New Bella? Or has Edward broke Bella beyond repair?**

**I OWN NOTHING! Except the OC**

**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Monica (OC)/Emmett, Alison(OC)/Tanya**

**Rating: M So younger readers you've been warned!**

Chapter 1 :

Bella's POV

It's funny how much can change within a few years. After _they _left I was crushed… no more than crushed, I'd hit rock bottom and then continued to fall about seventy five feet more. Of coarse this didn't go unnoticed, Charlie had told Renee about my depressed state and didn't take her more than a week before she'd shown up telling me to pack my things and leave. A small part of me protested with her, not wanting to leave Forks for the small chance that _they _would come back… Yet that flame quickly died out. _They_ had upped and left not bothering to say goodbye. Why can I do the same?

Needless to say, I settled down in Jacksonville as soon as I got there. I did keep in contact with Charlie though, I felt bad for him. He was alone in that 'big' house. I couldn't help but feel bad.

But now two year on, I'm a different person. I'm not the shy, awkward girl that would rather suffer in silence, but now a strong confident woman who liked to enjoy life.

It took me a few months to settle and make new friends. However this time I chose not to socialized with a large group but two young girls who both had different personalities but both had the same likes and over all where probably the only two people I had opened up to.

I had told them all about that _they_ had done and how_ he_ left me. Although I had left out the small detail of them being Vampires… Monica had told me that I should try and for get about what _they_ had done and move on as well as finding something that helps relieve my stresses. Monica had suggested shopping; when she said that she reminded me of Alice however Monica was tall and slender with curves in the right places. Her hair was long and colored a deep red, which complemented her pale skin and piercing blue eye. But she had the same happy, bouncy personality Alice had.

Alison on the other hand had told me to drink some green tea, bake something sweet and read a book. She reminded me of Esme with her caring personality; Alison was also tall, curvy but had a short, surfer's haircut. She has black framed glassed that rested peacefully on her nose and would always have a smile on her face.

To me they where both now not only my friends but my sisters, even though Monica travels back to her home in the London a lot she was my younger annoying sister who I've grown to love. Then Alison is my older relaxed sister who gets on with what she had to do, but ironically Monica and Alison were going out together even though anyone who saw them together would think they were just friend. I remember when Alison had told me that she was gay, I'd had known her for about nine months before she told me and granted I had suspected with the way she dressed and how she'd look at girls instead of boys but I never judged her for it. It is who she is. However with Monica it was a shock. She'd look at boys and dress like your typical girl and flirt with boys, but then one night we all went out together for a meal at TGF Fridays and She would watch the waitress walk away causing Alison and her to started to fight over the waitress – needless to say it was rather comical. Although she did admit that she likes to keep her options open cause women can offer different things than men can.

But now, I'm sitting at an airport next to Alison waiting for Monica to get through security. We'd all been accepted in to The London University, which was a long shot that Alison and I would get in but Monica had convinced us to move to the UK with her so as she didn't have to live with her dad who still sees her as a young child and also for us to live in a city that Alison and I have always wanted to see and stay in. Also it would put more distance between my past and it was a new start for a new me.

"How much longer do you think she'll be?" Alison asked, looking at her watch. We had 10 minuets to get to the gate and if Mon wasn't here soon we'd miss the flight.

"She did say that they have to go through all her bags cause she's not an American." I replied, shrugging my shoulders and giving her a small smile. Alison sighed and slid further into the chair she was sitting in, running her hand through her short blonde hair. I couldn't help but chuckle. Alison hated being away from Mon for a long period of time. It was worse last summer Alison literally cried as soon as Mon left for security, then proceeded to text her for all the four days she'd been gone…

Just then a large bag with a union jack styled pattern dropped in front of us. We both jumped as it hit the floor. Looking up to see a very pissed of looking Monica.

"Fucking perverted basters work here. I swear I need to see if I can get an American passport some time soon." She huffed, her British accent flowing musically as she spoke. One thing was for sure her accent would never get boring.

"That bad huh?" I asked as Alison and I stood up grabbing our bags and heading to the gate.

"Yeah, they deliberately take forever so that they can try and embarrass you by taking out your underwear and stretching is so it doesn't fit anymore." Mon huffed as Alison put her arm around Monica's waist kissing the side of her head.

"Well you do know that you can always go commando sweetheart." Alison said wiggling her eyebrows. The look that Monica then gave her was priceless. I couldn't help but laugh at it.

"Ha! Yeah let me think… No." Monica replied pushing Alison off her before walking away.

"Well you're in the dog house Ali," I smiled before walking on after Monica. As I caught up with Monica I stopped dead in my trackes. No more than ten feet away where four faces I never thought I'd see again…

It was _them_…

**TBC..**

**I know this isn't the usual Fanfics I do but I felt like doing something different. Plus Change is good.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'll try my best to update once a month.**

**Don't forget to review. Your feedback helps me out and lets me know what direction the story can go on.**

**But I'll link some Pictures to what Monica and Alison as well as various other things I attempt to describe through out. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know its been a month since I updated but all of last year I had my mock and first IGCSE which are my big serious exams, and I have my others in May/June so my updates will be a little off closer to that time. So bare with me please.**

**Summary: After the Cullens left Bella in New Moon, a lot has changed. New friends, New life, New Country, and New Start. But is there room for a New love? Can the ice queen her self win the heart of the New Bella? Or has Edward broke Bella beyond repair?**

**I OWN NOTHING! Except the OC**

**Pairings: Bella/Rosalie, Monica (OC)/Emmett, Alison(OC)/Tanya**

**Rating: M So younger readers you've been warned!**

**Also I haven't read over this and I have no Beta so if there are any spelling mistakes I'm sorry.**

Chapter 2:

Rosalie's POV

Three years. Three years have gone by and I haven't seen her… 1095 days I've endured with out gazing into her doe brown eyes. 26,280 hours I've loved her and at the same time she has thought I've hated her…

I let out a long frustrated sigh. Why was I such a bitch to her? Why couldn't I have just talked to her and gotten to know her before Edward had sunk his claws into her. Why did I have to marry so young and someone who wasn't my mate to begin with? Because I'm a selfish bitch who always will want the perfect family that I can't have. Now don't get me wrong, I love Emmitt but he's not my mate and by staying married to him I'm preventing him from finding his true mate… So we ended things. Six months after we left her Emmitt and I got divorced, he never once questioned me when I gave him the papers but he also never refused. I still don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Now I'm currently at JFK Airport waiting on a plane to England. Carlisle thought it be good for us to move back to London since we haven't been there in a good few century's. However only Alice, Jasper and Esme and I where traveling today. Carlisle had gone a week earlier and Edward had disappeared to Eastern Europe to get over his 'lose'.

Emmett on the other hand had decided to stay up North in Alaska with our Denali cousins although he did say that he'd be coming to England in a couple of months.

Normally when I was at an airport I'd have clung to Emmett's side, trying and failing to block out the sounds of the humans… It still hurts to be round them and see all the chances that they have and what I can't have. Yet this time something feels off and I can't put my finger on it…

Its like a piece of me lost among the humans… almost like _she _is here.

"Rose, are you okay?" Esme's concerned voice brought me out my thoughts. I turned to look at her… her face full of the motherly concern that I'll always envy her for.

"Yeah I'm fin-" I started but stopped when I saw her. I froze and so had she, her doe brown eyes looked terrified for a moment before she looked away. I couldn't help but feel hurt by the sudden loss of eye contact. Three years I've gone without seeing her, and in those three years she's changed. I could tell that from her appearance.

"Bella! What are you doing? And what are you looking at?" A short red haired girl with a British accent appeared at her side and looking over in our direction. Bella shook her head and took the red heads hand and pulled her in the direction of the gates.

"Was that our Bella?" Jaspers southern drawl softly flowed through the some how tense air that now surrounded us.

"I don't know," Esme said looking in the direction where she and the red head had disappeared.

"It was her." I mumbled before walking away from my family and to find my mate. This time I was not going to lose her.

Bella's Pov

Crap! They're here, does that mean _he's _here? Crap. I'm just glad Monica showed up when she did other wise who'd have known what would have happened. Although something was different, Rosalie didn't give me the normal bitchy stair she'd normally give me… Maybe she didn't recognize me?

No, she did. She must have…

"Bella are you okay?" Monica asked tugging on my arm again after I pulled her away towards our gate.

"Some of them are here." I whispered at her. Her eyes where suddenly wide and looking around to see them, I chuckled at her, she's never met them or seen them before and now she's looking for them with a look that could kill. If there was ever a living a person like Scrappy Doo it be Monica.

"What's so funny?" Alison said as she found us. Her eyebrow raised as she looked at her girlfriend then looked at me.

"Scrappy Doo here is sending out death glares to people." I replied trying to sound normal. But with the look Alison gave me I knew I failed.

"Let's just go before we see them again." Monica sighed before looking at Alison and me with a smile.

"Yes, lets." I nodded before looking behind to see Rosalie Hale sitting on one of the many benches smiling and giving me a wink… Something was seriously not right.

_TBC..._

**I know this is shorter than the last but I wanted to get something out for you. Moreover, on a side note 72 follows and 25 favourites Thank you all so much! ****Don't forget to review. Your feedback is always appreciated, it helps me out and lets me know what direction the story can go on.**

** I'll link some Pictures when needed to what Monica and Alison as well as various other things I attempt to describe through out.**

**Take care of yourself till next time! x**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed. ****J**


End file.
